This invention relates generally to ice tables, and is particularly concerned with a portable ice table of knock-down construction for serving and preserving food where the food must be kept cool.
It is often desirable to serve food by setting it on tables and allowing an individual to select the particular items of food and quantity desired. The serving of food in this manner has several advantages as it allows for several individuals to serve themselves at the same time, and as such is cost effective when compared with individual service by waitpersons.